


Friday Night’s Movie Night

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Friday night is movie night for the Kogane family. But Keith keep falling asleep and Tex has wandering hands.
Relationships: Keith & Keith's Father (Voltron), Keith/Keith's Father (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the tex/Keith support group for making this happen...there might be mooore

Tex/Keith 

Keith and Tex have the tradition of Friday night movie night. It’s cute. They’ve done it for years. 

But Keith gets older and has school and work and friends and is tired by Friday night.

So he’s cuddled up with his dad and he can feel himself falling asleep and tex can see it happening. 

Watches the way his big eyes droop and his body goes lax beside him and before long his head hits tex’s shoulder. He’s snoring softly as he lays there. Still and petite and soft and sweet. 

His little boy. Suddenly grown up. 

He looks lovely as he leans on tex. lips full and pouty in sleep. He’s cuddled into Tex’s side, tex has his arm around his shoulders and legs his arm move slowly up and down Keith’s arm. Soothing him. 

Helping him relax. He’s been so busy recently. He deserves the rest. 

The movie drones on but Tex has found his mind wandering. No longer understanding the plot. His mind is instead on the feeling of someone against him. The warmth of his boy. The feeling of him so slight beneath his hands. 

Tex doesn’t mean to, but his hand slips from Keith’s arm to his torso. And he finds skin beneath his palm. It’s _so_ soft. Unbelievably so. He can’t stop his fingers from touching, feeling out the silk of his sons body. 

His eyes are on the tv. The moving images there are flickering without him taking them in. Only the feeling of skin has his interest. 

His hands slip lower. By accident. 

Tex feels out the waistband of Keiths sleep shorts. Fingers flicking at the elastic before his fingers slip beneath. 

His heart is in his throat. As he feels out the cheeks hidden beneath shorts that are far too short for their own good. 

Keith stirs quietly beside him and tex slips his hand out as quickly as possible and pretends to watch the tv while his son slowly wakes beside him. Eyes bleary and soft as he smiles softly up at tex with honest familial love. Tex feels a little guilty all of a sudden.

-

The following Friday Tex finds himself in the same position. His son leans on him, sleep soft and almost silent, if not for his gentle snores. 

Tex’s fingers are back beneath Keith's sleep shorts. He didn't mean for them to get there. It's just all of a sudden he notices that they are, slipping between his cheeks to stroke the soft skin and hairs there. It's so wrong but Tex can't stop himself. 

It's addictive. The thrill of it. The thrill of Keith waking up to Tex with his hands down his pants. 

Tex is rubbing Keith cheek. It's so small in his hand. He can just about fit the entirety of the soft muscle in his palm while his fingers toy with a tight hole that is so obviously untouched. 

Tex’s cock stirs in his pants as he continues to play with Keith's hole. Letting a finger circle the muscle before pushing in just enough for Keith to wiggle in his seat. Thighs rubbing together and back arching are the feeling. 

Perhaps Tex should be more aware of Keith. Aware of the fact that he might wake up. That he might not like what is happening. Because it's not normal and Tex shouldn't be getting _anything_ form this but he is. 

His hard cock tell him that much, his heart beating so rapidly it feels like it's humming in his chest. He wants so much. He wants what he knows he simple cannot have. 

-

Another Friday. Another movie. And Tex is getting carried away with all of this. He longs for Friday nights on the couch with his boy. With his small boy. 

Keith is fully leaning on Tex this evening and he's slipping from Tex’s shoulder. He _could_ do something about it. Could stop the way Keiths head is slipping and slipping. Instead he lets Keith's head fall straight into his lap. 

There's a moment where Tex tenses up when Keith’s head hits his cock. It's half hard in his pants as Keith rubs his cheek further into Tex’s lap as though to get more comfortable. 

Tex lets his hand rest on top of Keith's head to still him and if he presses him down a little further well that's something he won't think about. 

Tex's legs spread and Keith takes a deep breath of of crotch. He's pressed right up to Tex’s cock, which is thickening by the second. Tex’s free hand, the one not pushing his son a little closer to his clothed cock slips the familiar path down his soft body, plays with the skin before it finds what it's looking for. 

Tight muscle that he can just and so get his finger into, moving it in and out while he puts the same delicate pressure on his sons head. Making Keith nudge into his cock in time with his finger. 

Tex is now beyond hard. Straining against his zipper as he makes Keith's cheek and hot breathe press against him, making him pant and rock his hips up to meet his sons innocent face. 

He's about to come when Keith stirs, but he can't stop. Won't stop himself so he

Sees the slightest hint of those large purplish eyes blinking up at him sleepily before he holds Keith down harshly and rocks against him, those eyes innocent and wide as he watches his dad come into his pants with a loud grunt, fingers denting his delicate skin. 

“Dad?” Keith says after a moment and Tex wants to push him down again, make him smell the come in his pants, make him lick it all clean. 

But this is son. His son who he just came to. The thought of it...only makes him hotter. 

“Dad? What's going on?” Keith asks sweetly from his lap. He hasn't moved even though Tex knows Keith must realise what's happened. Unless he's really that naive. And if that doesn't just add to it all. 

“It's ok baby boy. You just helped me feel really good.” He tells Keith and watches as Keith seems to suddenly understand it all. His eyes fall Tex’s crotch and note the wet patch that's blooming from his come. 

“Oh...” Keith just looks so adorable there. By his softening cock that just came mere centimetres from his face. “Will you help...me feel good?” 

And that makes Tex's cock get a second wind so fast he honestly can't believe it. 

“You...you want me to help you?” Tex asks.

Keith nods while he bites his plump bottom lip. “Please daddy.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You want my hand baby boy?” He questions as Keith nuzzles back into Tex’s crotch, breathing deeply, as though trying to smell his cock.

“Please daddy. Touch me.” He whispers looking up through full lashes that frame his gorgeous eyes.

“Ok baby boy, ok.”

Tex wonders whether Keith’s _noticed_ Tex’s wandering hands before this moment. He wonders if Keith’s ever woken up horny and confused in his fathers lap, wanting to nuzzle in the way he is now without knowing why.

Tex makes Keith roll onto his side to face him so that he can see the way Keith’s little cock is straining in his sleep shorts. Instead he lets his hand slip down and beneath the flimsy material, taking hold of the small cock and pumping slowly, savouring the way Keith pants into his crotch that is slowly tenting up again at the feeling of his sons wet cock in his hand.

“So wet for me already ‘lil boy.” Tex pants while he grinds his hips up into Keith’s face in a way that makes him feel disgusting in the best way. Taking from his boy, using him as if he’s nothing more than a toy. Perfectly built for him and only him.

“Faster daddy.” Keith pants out as he reaches up with his hand to tug at Tex’s sleep pants, the elastic pulling easily away and giving Keith the access he wants. His little hand slips beneath and pulls Tex’s plumping length out into the warm air of his living room. 

Tex watches the way Keith handles his quickly hardening cock growing in his sons hand, how big it looks in comparison and how Keith’s admiring it as though he’s never seen a cock as big before, as though he’s never got to see one that wasn’t his own. 

“You wanna taste baby?” Tex asks pointedly when Keith licks at his lips. He can’t believe he has the view he does of this, that it’s even happening, because never in his wildest fantasies would he have thought this would happen.

Keith nods delicately while moving closer to the cock in his hands. “Good boy.” Tex praises as he watches Keith stick his tongue out to lick at the tip of his cock. He pulls back in bewilderment and pauses for a moment, face contorting in thought. “Put it between your lips baby.” He instructs and watches, pleased as Keith does just that.

He has to close his eyes though once the feeling of Keith’s lips surround him, his hot wet mouth over his tip is overwhelming. It’s been _so_ long since Tex has been with anyone in this way that he feels on the brink of coming straight away. The fact that it’s his son only adds to his lust. He’s wanted this for so long. Slowly been making his way toward this after months of touching, teasing and wanting.

He moves his hand on Keith’s length, squeezing at the top of a stroke and making Keith wiggle on the couch beneath them, a moan slipping from his lips, vibrating along Tex’s cock.

Keith is moving his mouth over Tex with a little more confidence, not a lot but enough to make Tex reach down hold off his orgasm with a grip to the base of his cock. Keith pops off Tex’s cock, wet lips shining and asks “why are you doing _that_ Daddy?” 

“I didn’t want to come yet baby boy. You’re making me feel so good though. Just want to hold on a bit longer for you sweetheart.” He explains while Keith’s eyes are wide and innocent as he stares up at Tex. “Keep going baby.” He presses with a hand lifting to Keith’s soft locks. Fingers threading through those fine threads to pull him down onto his hard cock.

“That’s it sweet boy. Up and down. Oh yeah, that’s it.” Tex can’t help the praise that flows from his mouth as Keith moves over him, wet and hot and oh so wrong.

“It tastes nice daddy.” Keith mumbles as he takes a breath before dropping back down to suck on Tex’s length. 

“Taste all you want baby.” Tex purrs out as his orgasm rises once again, making him buck up into the soft warmth of Keith’s mouth. “that’s it, take it baby boy.”

There are sounds echoing over the sounds of the tv, wet sounds that are loud and pleasing to Tex’s ears as he feels his son suck his cock.

“I’m gonna come baby.” Tex warns as his fingers tighten in Keith’s hair and he uses his mouth like he’s wanted to all this time. Hips fucking harshly into the wet heat of Keith’s small mouth, jaw stretched wide around his fathers girth.

And Tex is coming and he can’t believe it. And apparently neither can Keith, never mind Tex’s warning. Keith splutters at the first hints of Tex’s come, moves away as much as he can before Tex’s hand holds him still. Holds his face beside his spurting cock and watches the way his come splatters over soft, smooth skin, on cheeks, nose, lips. Tex watches as he groans and comes and marvels at the sight.

“Wow daddy.” Keith murmurs a hand coming up to swipe at some come on his cheek, before slipping it into his mouth quickly, Tex watching on raptly. 

“You like that?” Tex asks, eyes wide and watching as Keith nods quickly.

“If you give me give half an hour I’ll be able to give you some more baby boy.” He says, hand stroking through soft, dark hair while he relaxes back into the couch that he and his boy share.


End file.
